The Helpless
by Helena Chaos
Summary: This is a story about Obi Wan and Pasche, or passion in the language of Naboo. What will happen? Some mild sex stuff here, but not yet. Not until later. R & R please!
1. Chapter 1: The Truth of all Things

Hey y'all, the new fanfic has finally arrived. It's about Obi Wan Kenobi…Hmmmm. I wonder what will happen in that crazy world. Any doodles, hope you like my new one and please don't forget to R & R!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Star Wars characters (I wish I did), but I do own Pasche. She is of my own hand and fingers…So please don't steal her.

The Helpless Chapter 1: The Truth of all Things 

"Obi Wan, I can't stay with you," she whispered.

Obi Wan stood broken, his knees threatening to give out from underneath him at any moment. "Why not?" Tears ran down his face as he pleaded with his first love to stay with him.

Padme stepped up to them and placed her hand softly onto Obi Wan's shaking shoulder. "You have to tell him, Pasche. He deserves to know." Padme's soft eyes battled with Pasche's teary ones silently, begging with her to do the right thing, for Obi Wan's sake.

"Tell me what?" Obi Wan stared at Pasche as she broke into tears. He began to walk towards her, his arms open to embrace her, but Pasche held up her hand and stopped him from coming closer.

"I'm…" she started.

"You're what?" Obi Wan felt sick to his stomach.

"Go on, Pasche," Padme cooed, her hand now resting comfortably on her bosoms.

"I'm dying!" Pasche was screaming at the top of her lungs and Obi Wan's knees finally gave out on him. "I'm dying of a blood disease and there's no way to cure it!" Pasche's knees also gave out on her, sending her tumbling into the nearest wall.

"What about s blood transfusion? That might help…" Obi Wan's voice was barely a whisper.

Pasche looked up from her position on the wall. "My blood type is too rare. I've looked in the nearest 3 galaxies and there's still no match. That's why I came here, so my people wouldn't know about my disease," she said, returning to her former position, trying to avoid Obi Wan's expression. Anger. Pain. Helplessness.

"What about the corruption? And all the other diplomats, what about them? You said they died!" Obi Wan was furious; his one and only love had lied to him and he had been naïve enough to believe her lies. "How could you do this to me," he whispered.

"It was all a lie! There was no corruption; there were no rebels, no dead diplomats. In fact, Queen Ithica had already taken my place. An emergency election was called in my absence and she won and took my place." Pasche looked up towards Obi Wan, whose eyes were cold and hateful. "_I'm so sorry,_" she whispered.

Pasche stood up, attempting to walk towards Obi Wan, but he stopped her, and stared. He stared at the woman he had once known, and loved. As he stared, the new Pasche emerged, one that he had never seen before: A weak and helpless Pasche.

And suddenly, without thinking, he held out his arms and caught Pasche in a warm embrace. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. Then suddenly, Anakin's wise words passed through his full head; _Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is central to a Jedi's life, so you might say we're encouraged to love._

He whispered into her ear. "I love you unconditionally."

**Six Months Earlier**

Obi Wan and Anakin seated themselves in Padme's large living room, patiently waiting for her to finish preparing herself for the long day ahead. _Every moment is worth waiting for,_ Anakin thought to himself.

Obi Wan looked towards Anakin and dismissed any thing coming to mind.

He sat with his eyes closed; his hands folded over his lap. And then he sensed _her_. As he sensed her coming hurriedly, almost in a state of panic, he knew trouble followed.

Obi Wan stood quickly being joined by Anakin. "I sense it too, Master."

"Good Anakin," Obi Wan said proudly as they both used The Force to pull out their powerful lightsabers, and as the door swung open, the guest was greeted with their hotness in her lovely face.

The woman was in a state of panic, now covered in sweat. She looked from Obi Wan to Anakin and then back again before she screamed. "Padme!" Her voice was shrill and scared almost as if she were a child calling for her mother.

Padme came running out of her bedroom, running past the two Jedi and embracing the strange woman. "Obi Wan, Anakin, she's okay." Padme rubbed the poor girl's hair, smoothing it down lightly as she tried to calm her down.

Anakin looked over at Obi Wan who stood as puzzled as him. "Who is this woman, Padme?" Anakin asked his lover secretly.

Padme led the woman to her couch and the Jedi followed.

"This is my younger sister, Pasche; she is the Queen of Herbellon."

"_Fallen_ Queen of Herbellon," Pasche corrected.

"What happened?" Padme's face spoke of shock and worry for her baby sister.

Pasche shook her head. "It was terrible; there was far too much corruption in the government for my poor people to handle, so they overthrew the other diplomats. I tried talking to them, assuring them that their problems would be dealt with in a diplomatic fashion, but they no longer trusted the government. The queen before me and her minions reeked havoc on my people. I ran for my life and so I fled here."

**Aight y'all, it's like 2:30 here so Ima head off to bed. Please tell me what you think! I would really appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Learning Experience

**Chapter 2: Learning**

"You said the _former_ queen, as in there was a queen before you. Isn't it possible that you could've also done something to anger the people?" Anakin's pride rose to about a 13 out-of 10.

"I'm sure by the time Queen Lillania's reign was over, there no longer trusted politicians, and I can't say I blame them. So by time I got into office, I probably did do something to anger them. However, I was only queen for about 6 months," Pasché said as a matter-of-factly.

Obi Wan ignored the mini war between the two hotheaded beings. "Why didn't you fight back? I'm sure you could've gotten rid of those who opposed your reign."

Pasché raised an eyebrow, gazing at Obi Wan as if he was the dumbest thing in the room. "First of all, Mr. Kenobi, that sounds more like a dictatorship to me. And secondly, I'm a pacifist. I don't believe in violence, especially to just get what you want."

Obi Wan was blown away by the young girl's confidence. He had never met a girl who could say something like that to a Jedi's face.

He stared at her curiously, noticing her familiar features. "Now that I sit and look at the two of you, you both do look alike. And your names even sound alike." He repeated their names in his head, _Pasché...Padmé._

"We get that a lot," Pasché said blankly.

Anakin looked at his love desperately. He wanted to be alone with her for a little while, to touch her perfect smooth skin. Padmé nodded at him, trying to think of something to get the other two out of the apartment, but then feeling a little guilty. She hadn't seen Pasché in years, mostly because both of their political careers kept them so busy; most people didn't even know Padmé had a sister! Then it hit her, she wanted her sister to have a good time in the city, so why not go and see it!

"I have a marvelous idea! Pasché, how would you like to see the city?"

"That sounds like a lot of fun!" Pasché was bouncing on the edge of her seat. "When can I go?"

"You can go now if you want. I'll stay here and put your things away while you gone, but I need Anakin to help me get all your bags up the stairs. Would you like to take her, Obi Wan?"

"I would be honored," Obi Wan chanted.

"Yeah!" Pasché grabbed Obi Wan's wrist and dragged him to the doorway. "Bye Padmé!" And in a blink, the two were gone.

Anakin looked at Padmé deviously, walking over to her.

"What are you doing—" Before she could finish, Anakin had picked Padmé off her feet and was already walking towards her bedroom.

"I'm kidnapping you, Senator Amidala, and there's nothing you can do about it." Anakin stopped and kissed Padmé softly on her lips, making her weak.

"I give myself to you," she whispered.

* * *

Pasché stood inside the pet store, poking her finger into a rabbit cage. "Aw, it's so adorable." 

Obi Wan went over to the beautiful woman, also poking his finger into the cage, and stroked the small creature's fur. "It is quite cute."

"Hey you!" The owner of the store called, and pointed to a sign. It read, _No pestering the animals._

"I'm terribly sorry," Obi Wan replied. "We'll get out of your way."

Pasché cocked an eyebrow. "We weren't doing any thing to bother the little bunny! Please apologize to me and my friend, because we did nothing wrong."

"Pasché please. I'm sorry, sir. She's not feeling well this afternoon." Obi Wan grabbed a hold of Pasché's arm, trying to pull her away from the store, but she wouldn't budge.

"No, Obi Wan. There's nothing wrong with me, but this gentleman just ruined my day."

"Look lady, I don't have all day. Don't cause a fuss. Just don't pet the animals again and we'll be okay."

"Pasché, let's go."

Pasché thought for a second. "I want to buy the rabbit. Odviously, if this man can't treat people decently, then he's going to treat a rabbit even worse." She pulled out a large wad of money from her corset and handed it to the manager, whose eyes opened wide.

"Who are you lady? No one has this much money!"

Pasché was already taking the rabbit out of its cage gently when she replied. "I am Queen Pasché Naberrie Palpie. It was nice doing business with you."

Paché began looking around the store for food and supplies for the tiny bundle in her arms, putting them in a large plastic bag.

As she finished, Pasché looked towards Obi Wan who was still in shock, along with the manager. "Let's go, Obi Wan." Pasché walked out the door as Obi Wan bid the rude manager good-bye and followed quickly behind.

* * *

Pasché and Obi Wan sat on a hard bench, waiting for the train to come. 

Pasché was too pre-occupied with her new baby to pay any attention to any thing else. She held the small rabbit over her head and spoke to it as if it were a baby. "Oooh, you little cutie you! I just wanna squeeze you to pieces!" The little rabbit just sat in her hands, wiggling its nose cutely.

"You and your sister are nothing alike," Obi Wan said blankly.

Pasché put the rabbit back down into her arms, holding the small creature loosely, so it wouldn't be crushed by her loving grip. "Actually, if you really know my sister, we're not so different. I'm just more hotheaded then she is. I start my 'negotiations' much sooner than my sister."

"I see…" Obi Wan nodded.

"We both got into politics for the same reason; to help people. And we both have a great passion for what we do." Pasché stared down at the warm, fuzzy thing in her arms. "And what about you?" She looked up towards Obi Wan, who peered back at her with an almost dazed look.

"What about me?"

"How did you end up in the Jedi? What's your family like?" Pasché's hand rested lightly on Obi Wan's.

"Well, I know not a great deal about my family. All I really know is that my father was a bounty hunter, who died while on duty, and my mother was a prominent daughter of a Jedi. She died of a broken heart. Qui Gon Jin found me on the doorsteps of the Jedi Temple and made me his Padawan Learner.

"Then, we found Anakin and Qui Gon died. I became Anakin's Master and was given a position on the Council, and now, here I am," Obi Wan nodded his head as a matter-of-factly.

Pasché also nodded her head, unsure what to say. And just as she was about to speak, the train rolled up noisily. They both stood, neither one looking at the other, walking to the train in silence.

* * *

Pasché and Obi Wan walked into Padmé's apartment, and looked around. There were Pasché's bags in the middle of the living room floor, unopened and untouched (as in nobody made an attempt to put them in her room). 

"This is strange…" Pasché whispered frightfully.

"Very strange…" Obi Wan agreed, in the same tone.

And suddenly, there was a noise to be heard from Padmé's room. Pasché looked at the shut door awkwardly, walking over to it slowly. _Stay there,_ Pasché mouthed.

Pasché pushed in the code to get into the room, and stepped in quietly, closing the door behind her.

She inched her way quietly through the room, noticing clothes scattered all over the floor, fearing the worst. _It isn't like Padmé to just leave a mess…_

Pasché reached the bed and turned on the lamp next to Padmé's bed, revealing Padmé and Anakin holding each other, asleep. Pasché gasped, awakening them.

Padmé's eyes shone guilt as she stared at her sister. Anakin grumbled softly to himself as tears threatened to form in his eyes.

"Pasché…"

"Padmé…" The sisters stared at each other.

"Obi Wan is in the next room," Pasché turned her head away from the two naked lovers. "I'll distract him."

**End Chapter!  
****Let me know what you think please!**


End file.
